


Come Into My Window

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Catwoman (Comics), DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Banter, Crime Fighting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Gen, Kissing, Platonic Kissing, Revenge Sex, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five times Selina kissed Dick Grayson, and one time he kissed her.





	

_**Golden Age** _

 

“Hello, Bat-Man.” Selina purred, her sleek form slinking languorously along thick oak beams, the feel of the oiled wood alive beneath her. Too bad about the rest of their taste. Gold curtains, gilded molding, gold leaf on the tables. Hideous.

  
“Catwoman.” Bruce intoned, his hoarse, brusque tone sending shivers down her spine. The hair coiled under her disguise was a hot, weighty line covering her neck, like a mane. She felt sharp this night, wicked like a cut diamond, a glittering edge.

  
“I see you were interested in Solinski’s ruby-eyed Bastet idol as well. Too bad. I was here first.”

  
“You may’ve started it, but Batman’ll finish it!”

  
A short, inelegantly bright figure stood perched on the counter beside Batman, his pixie booted feet nestled among bottles of Glenfidditch and bitters. His indecently yellow cape hung effortlessly from his shoulders, the iridescent shade a fantastic foil to Batman’s stoic black hole. Selina arched an eyebrow, unseen under her mask.

  
“Oh, really?” She said in the archest of tones, forcing herself to casually inspect the faceted light reflecting from the surely priceless chandelier onto her diamond claw tips. Maybe she could find a way to send it crashing before she had to run. “I-”

  
She crouched low, hissing in disgust at the rude interruption of armed forces piling into the room. She was lit up in a neon show of red laser dots, a smoke bomb slowly clouding the room underneath them.

  
“Get her!”

  
“The Bat too!”

  
“Rude, boys!” She cat-called, before turning tail and darting back across the room, aiming for the wide glass windows that led outside the faux antique hall. They were an acceptable substitute for the tinkle and crash of that chandelier. Already she could hear the grunts and thuds, that meant Batman had entered the fray, telling her these men were not a part of her local GCPD.

  
The windows were just _smashing_. She rolled as she fell, letting her back take the brunt, and she’d be feeling that tomorrow. Maybe she’d skip her yoga class.

  
A rush of air fluttering behind her and she turned to see Batman’s small colorful protege keeping pace, like a banner-man. He was all quick lithe lines, and tightly wound grace. She had expected the Boy Wonder to be, well. She didn’t know what she’d expected. Anyone trained by the Bat would be precision and rules. Not easy flipping grace, a toy spinning free across the sky.

  
“Why are you following me?” She shouted behind her, the wind catching her words and throwing them his way. “I’m innocent.”

  
“I think we all know you’re not innocent, Catwoman.”

  
“And I thought you’d be taller!” She snapped back playfully. She leaped off the low hanging edge, down onto the balcony roof below.

  
“I don’t need to be tall, to turn you in for breaking and entering.” Robin said, and leapt for her, his domino mask getting closer and closer until she could see the whites of his eyes, his cape whipping behind him.

  
“No, but you need be a little taller to ride this ride.” She purred. She could hear the guard filing onto the roof behind her, booted feet scuffing shingles.

  
“This ain’t a carnival la-” Robin began and then ducked a gloved hand, moving faster than she could register. Hmm. Tricksy little bird. “-a carnival l-”

  
He rose, face centered precociously lower than eye-level. Right on her laser scope-

  
“Down!” He shouted, tackling her to the left, just as the bullet winged past and through the air where she’d been. She felt silly, amateur.

  
A little grateful to the pile of elbows in her lap.

  
“Truce?” He muttered into her waist, and she nodded before realizing he couldn’t see the motion.

  
“Truce.”

  
Seven men later, now laying prone, or crumpled across the roof like branches from a storm, he’s grinning at her, his smile stretching from ear to ear.She laughed a bright, crescendo in the night air, and reached out, ruffling his hair.

  
He tucked his chin into his chest for a second, as she pulled her hand away, and then snuck a look at her, bright and hesitant. His eyelashes were long, framing blue eyes, and he gifted her another quick smile, before turning to leave. Oh, he was gonna break hearts someday.

  
“Shouldn’t you be tying me up?” She said, her voice carrying in the aftermath of the fight. “Calling the dear Commissioner?”

  
He turned back, the wind pulling and tugging at the hem of his cape, and shrugged.

  
“You didn’t steal anything.”

  
She stalked forward, all sweetly rounded curves and adrenaline, like a cat hunting a mouse, and he let her, the sweet little bird. Eyes wide, serving himself up for the slaughter, but instead she merely pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Selina had always loved to play with her food.

  
When she pulled back, he was flushed, mouth parted in sweet shock. She was gone in the next second, unwilling to push her luck. She could come back for the idol, but a good exit was something you couldn’t pass up. She waited, one rooftop away, shrouded in shadow, while Batman finally arrived to question his ward.

  
“Where did she go, Robin?”

  
“Sorry, chum. Cat’s got my tongue.”

 

 

 _ **Teen Titans**_   _(Comics)_

 

“Heads up, Boy Wonder.” Beast Boy muttered beside him, his eyes fixed on the doorway. “A stray, I think.”

  
Dick looked up from the main monitor in the Titan Tower, and rolled his shoulders awkwardly at the long sleek line of Selina Kyle, standing in the doorway, smiling a kitty-cat grin. She slunk forward, a locked case in her hand, and a satisfied look in her eyes. Definitely not the easy Saturday he’d wanted.

  
“Ciao, Dickie-bird.” She murmured, skirting past the irritated form of Cyborg. He watched her with one red eye, unmoving. “Or should I call you Robin?”

  
“You should call before you come.” Dick said wryly, standing and walking toward the reformed cat-burglar.

  
“I bring greetings from Gotham.” She told him, eyes carefree as she peered around the tower. Her impossible heels clicked on the floor, and Dick could imagine her with a tail, lashing.

  
“Dude, is that Catwoman?” Roy asked, loudly, from across the room, his widening eyes visible beneath his plain domino mask.

  
“No, I’m Martian Manhunter in disguise.” Selina told him tartly, and then winked at the flustered archer, her red mouth curving up in a brief smile. Roy looked nonplussed. Dick wondered why no one was ever just plussed.

  
“Batman sent you?” He asked, his eyes flitting suspiciously from her to the case. “I haven’t received any word.”

  
“When was the last time you checked your communication device?” She countered, depositing the case carelessly on the table between them. She was already wandering away, moving towards the kitchen, one finger tracing the smooth top of the island. “Nice place you have, Boy Wonder. Adorable security system.”

  
“Yeah, and how did you get past that exactly?” Beast Boy queried. Dick sighed, hands reaching for the slim case in front of him. “Well, tell the Bat thanks, I guess.”

  
Selina popped her head around the corner, eyes wide with simulated shock, mouth rampant and smiling. “What, that’s it? I don’t even get a tour?”

  
“Around our secure head quarters? No. I don’t think so, Selina.”

  
“Spoilsport.” Selina purred.

  
“I can show you around. Catwoman. Mrs. Manhunter. Ma’am.” Roy said, and Raven groaned almost inaudibly behind him.

  
“No, you won’t.” Robin said drily, flipping the catch on the case curiously. “She’d play with you, then leave you dead in someone's slipper.”

  
“Meow.” Selina said seriously, but her eyes were dancing. Her voice comes from almost beside him, and Dick tensed, clicking the catch back into place, before she could glimpse the contents.

  
“So, why is,” He paused, and she smirked at him. He’d almost said Bruce, and she knew it. “ _Batman_ using you as a messenger?”

  
Catwoman shrugged, her shoulders a graceful roll under the delicate strap of her dress.

  
“He’s a little tied up at the moment.”

  
Dick paused, and eyed her composed form suspiciously, her cavalier tone raising questions.

  
“Don’t worry so much,” She murmured in reply to his look. “It isn’t anything he didn’t ask for.”

  
“Besides,” She said, slinking closer, her deceivingly delicate form, coming to rest almost under his chin. “It contains information you don’t need anyone else knowing.”

  
She shrugged again, close enough for him to feel the brush of her body.

  
“Information with your name on it, Dickie-bird.”

  
She pulled away from him suddenly, and he felt cool where her presence had warmed him.

  
“Did you have any other plans in town, tonight, Miss Kyle?” He tried for stern. Anything but the mess Roy had made of himself already. She just smiled at him, and he cleared his throat.

  
“Shall I just let myself out, then?”

  
“Wait, Catwo-” Robin called, but she was darting for the door, and the briefcase was beginning to smoke.

  
“Bye, Wonder Bird!” She called to him gaily, and blew him a kiss.

  
“Wish Green Arrow had villians like that.”

  
“I wish we had villians like that.” Beast Boy replied. Cyborg tossed the case toward the elevator, just as the flash bang detonated. Already, sirens were wailing outside the Tower. “Oh, h-hey Star.”

  
By the time the room calmed down, Selina was long gone.

 

 

**_‘90‘s Catwoman_ **

 

“Now, just make sure you don’t tell the Bats about us.” She told him, her eyes a grin slit, as she crouched on his balcony, suited up to her slender neck in leather. Her voice was a throaty purr across the distance between them. His body already missed the heat she’d provided.  
She had been underneath him earlier, her body a live, twisting wire in his hands. She’d closed her eyes when they’d kissed, her body giving in to the pleasure, with the sort of languid enjoyment Dick had never seen from a woman.

  
She slipped off the ledge, sauntering toward him, and a breath shuddered out of him at the sudden nearness of her body. He was vulnerable, out here in just his boxers, without so much as a Wing-Ding.

  
“I mean, if you happened to tell him anything about you, and me-well...” She let her voice trail off, her tone darkly suggestive, a little mean. Entirely different to the sweet indolence he’d enjoyed in his bed just an hour ago.

  
“Wait a minute...”He stepped away from her, his calves a burning ache from out foxing the Penguin’s men. His shoulder was still tight where he’d hit the ground running, and he was only really aware that he was taller than her as he retreated. “Don’t tell me this was about him.”

  
She stood still before him, and he watched the defensiveness settle over her posture like a mask. He huffed out an expressive breath. “That you wanted me to tell him?”

  
He stepped closer, and Selina Kyle gave no ground, so he stepped into her, one gloved hand bracing his weight on the ledge behind her hip. Her lips were a breath away, so close he could feel the intimate puff of her every exhale, warmer than the chilly Gotham air. She swayed forward, and their lips brushed as he spoke against her mouth.

  
“How about you don’t tell him yourself?”

 

 

**_Battle for The Cowl_ **

 

“Batman.”

  
“Hello, Catwoman.”

  
She paused, one booted foot balanced on the roof’s raised lip. If she were truly a cat, her ears would be back. She settled for spitting at his feet. Whoever the new cape was, he didn’t move.

  
“Another imposter.” She sneered, her voice a biting whip, and Dick could feel Damian vibrating with impatient readiness. “None of you can be him. Might as well-”

  
“No one can be him.” Dick murmured, and Damian glanced up at him sharply, his eyebrows a furrowed line. It’s Dick’s voice, leaking from the front of the cowl, his unfortunate inheritance. “But we have to try.”

  
She’s stalking toward him, eyes sharp on his face, her mouth a sideways quirk. He can’t read her, and his body braces for a hit. The pull of longing that comes from his center seems dirty in contrast, in this costume, under this mask. Her heels clicked to a stop in front of him, and she leaned into his space, hands on her hips, slim fingers caressing the leather handle of her whip.

  
“My, my. The Boy Wonder, in my alley.”

  
“At your service.” He smiled, both at the warmth in her tone, and at Damian’s obvious discomfort. She flinched away from the expression, on this face, the lines of her mouth tight and shadowed.

  
“Sorry.” He murmured, and she sidled forward again, ignoring Damien tensing beside him. Cats were rarely deterred for long.

  
“Don’t be. You weren’t made for...” She took a deep breath, and then blew it out through pursed lips, an expression he’d seen on Bruce so many times it still evoked a stirring of nostalgia.

  
“For what?” He asked, stepping closer, the weight of the cloak heavy on his shoulders.

  
“This.” She replied, her hand coming off of her whip to fling wide, taking in his shadowed figure, maybe the darkened, broken skyline, maybe all of Gotham.

  
“I’m what Gotham has.” Dick replied ruefully. “Even if it deserves better.”

  
He ached from every tumble, roll and block. They’d patrolled for almost four hours before running into Selina Kyle here of all places. She always looked different in the suit. Slimmer, meaner. More Alley cat, than pampered Persian. He sighed, and looked down, very carefully chose not to startle when he felt cool hands cup his face, pulling him lower. He could feel Damien’s eyes on him like a laser.

  
Her kiss was soft, a benediction.

  
“Good luck, Gotham’s knight.” She whispered, too low for Damien to hear, and then she was gone, a shadow leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

  
“Grayson-”

  
“Shut up, Robin.” Dick said tiredly, affection warming his tone. He looked down and smiled at Damien’s indignant expression, in no way hindered by his slim domino mask.”You’ll understand when you’re older.”

 

 

_**DC Animated Universe** _

 

“Mr. Grayson?”

  
He turned, eyes lighting up in genuine pleasure at the sight of her. She would worry she was wrong except for the slight quirk to his mouth, a fragment of a smile to reference their shared secret.

  
“Selina?”

  
He stood as she approached, but she wasn’t prepared for the hug. Even after he’d released her it left her feeling warm and off balance. She wondered if he’d done it on purpose, to disarm her, but he seemed nearly as effected as she did. He smelled clean and male. Young. He looked like the sort of boy she normally ate for breakfast.

  
He smiled down at her roguishly as though he could hear her thoughts. He had a nice mouth, she decided. Firm, but full.

  
“Can I interest you in a drink? I wasn’t expecting to see anyone from home here in Metropolis.” He patted the stool beside them, and Selina laughed. She’d left her hand on his arm.

  
“Ah, no.” She bit her lip, actually a little sorry to turn him down. “ I’m on my way to the Metro Museum. Maybe you’d care to join me?”

  
“And spoil the surprise?” She jerked, but he was still smiling at her. He winked one bright blue eye at her, and Selina found herself grinning against her will. “I’m somehow sure we’ll see each other again.”

  
She nodded agreeably, and on impulse leaned up to kiss him goodbye, a soft brush of mouths, as unplanned as their meeting in the hotel lounge.

 

 

_***** _

 

A broad arm slid around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest, settling their mouths together. Too nice a mouth, Selina thought. And who had taught him to kiss like this? They part slowly, and he was blushing like a schoolboy, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

  
“Oh yes.” She murmured. Selina wanted to run her claws up the back of his tidy suit. “I think I can surprise you tonight.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Swing from the [rooftops](honeyedlion.tumblr.com).


End file.
